


Адская работёнка

by ConVersia



Series: Works 2020 [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConVersia/pseuds/ConVersia
Summary: Всего лишь очередной типичный рабочий день в Аду у офисного клерка. А может и не такой уж и типичный.
Series: Works 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667014
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Адская работёнка

**Author's Note:**

> Конкурс сетературы гик-конвента Con.Версия 2020 заявка №140 ориджинал

Утро началось не очень. Оно всегда так начиналось. Именно в этой жилищной комнате, если так можно назвать это место. Всё помещение напоминало камеру пыток средних веков: стены, пол и потолок были из чёрного камня, с потолка свисали цепи разных размеров и длин, а к стенам, в некоторых местах прикреплены самые настоящие кандалы с человеческими руками и ногами. Весь пол был испачкан разводами красно–бурого цвета, происхождение которых было неизвестно.

Но если откинуть мысли о том, что это помещение должно использоваться для пыток, то можно заметить вещи и обычного обихода: огромный шкаф из шипов и черепов, столик с небольшим телевизором и аквариумом на нём, кровать обтянутая кожей болотно-зелёного цвета, «уютное» кресло и рабочий стол из белых человеческих костей, и небольшой холодильник бордового цвета. На столе лежал блокнот, на его обложке красовалась надпись: «Учёт грешных душ, крови и энергии. Владелец: Злизарда.», а также папка формата А4. На стене, были часы, которые всё время горели алым пламенем. Они никогда не сгорали дотла, не ломались и дыма от них не исходило. Самая настоящая магия.

Комнату наполнили звуки будильника: человеческие крики, рычание животных, скрежет гвоздя по стеклу. Все они сливались в невыносимую какофонию. Да и “будильник” был не совсем будильником – левитирующая и маленькая черная масса, активно нарезающая круги над кроватью.

В постели лежал демон. На его голове красовались два маленьких красных рога, которые из-за кудрявой шевелюры порой были незаметны. Он натянул на голову одеяло, надеясь хоть как-то укрыться и защитить свои уши от навязчивого “оповещения будильника”. Это не особо помогло, а масса не хотела униматься. Спустя некоторое время, демон не выдержал:

– Захлопнись! – Крикнула хозяйка комнаты и ударила со всей силы кулаком по черной массе. Та истошно закричала от удара и по инерции улетела в противоположную стену и, врезавшись всей своей массой, кляксой скатилась на пол, при этом недовольно фыркая. Демоница села на кровати и взглянул на “будильник”. – И не бурчи на меня! Сама же знаешь, что меня будить до победного и избегать моих ударов, Галидаза...

Так звали это странное существо. Оправившись после удара, Галидаза собралась в свою первоначальную форму и полетела к аквариуму. Она с соответствующим звуком упала в него и больше не шевелилась.

– Ой, только не говори, что ты на меня обиделась. – Начала возмущаться демоница, скрестив при этом руки на груди. – Сама же знаешь, что меня надо будить! И желательно настырно! И вообще, могла бы и увернуться...

Существо ещё раз фыркнуло, на этот раз точно обиженно. Хозяин лишь тяжко вздохнул, прикрыл глаза и потёр пальцами свою переносицу.

– Ладно, постараюсь так больше не делать... – Тихо пробурчала она, вставая с кровати. Демоница направилась к холодильнику. Открыв дверцу с неприятным скрипом, она достала пачку, на которой была надпись: «Сухая энергия душ для быр». – Хочешь, я дам тебе твоё любимое лакомство?

Галидаза радостно пискнула. Хозяйка подошла к своему питомцу и знатно высыпала сухой энергии в аквариум. Масса быстро же принялась поглощать лакомство, при этом удовлетворенно булькая. Демоница лишь усмехнулась и поставила пачку рядом с аквариумом.

– Включись! – Щёлкнула она пальцами и пошла к шкафу, чтобы достать одежду, пока загорался экран телевизора.

Он включился не сразу. Экран пару раз моргнул, а из динамиков доносился шум. Прошло ещё несколько секунд, и телевизор начал нормально транслировать картинку и звук. На экране можно было наблюдать ведущего новостей – демона, который беспристрастно говорил:

«... А теперь к более важным новостям, – басил ведущий, иногда подглядывая в свой текст на бумаге, – смертные опять попытались нас скомпрометировать. Очередная вариация нашего мира была показана в пилоте сериала “Отел...”».

Унылый баритон телевизора был прерван отрыжкой. Галидаза полностью съела лакомство и теперь тянулась щупальцами к рядом стоящей пачке, так как хотела ещё. Только демоница вовремя обернулась, уже полностью одевшись. На ней была рубаха, юбка чуть ниже колена, колготки и туфли на небольшом каблучке. Всё это было чёрного цвета, кроме ярко-красного галстука, завершавшего образ. На левом плече красовалась бордовая цепь с крупными звеньями, обмотанная вокруг самой руки. Немного нестандартная одежда для демона, в представлении людей.

– Галидаза! – Рыкнула она, а масса быстро убрала щупальца обратно в аквариум. Хозяйка же с якобы злобным видом подошла и убрала пачку с кормом подальше от своего питомца. – А ну! Тебе много энергии нельзя! Ты итак набрала за прошлый месяц!

Галидаза возмущенно, и как-то даже печально забулькала, но продолжать возмущаться дальше не стала, а демоница же, чуть ли не убаюкивающим и ласковым голосом проговорила:

– Сама же понимаешь, что я о тебе забочусь... и стараюсь делать добро. – Она усмехнулась при словосочетании «делать добро», и попыталась погладить питомца, насколько это возможно. Масса заколебалась, как будто она не являлась живым существом, а была желейным десертом. – Только всё-таки тебе надо стараться избегать моих ударов. Всё, я пошла. – Щелчок пальцами. –Отключись!

Демоница ещё раз погладила Галидазу на прощание, и после отправилась к рабочему столу. Она взяла блокнот и папку со стола. Красная магическая энергия охватила правую ладонь. Выстав руку вперед, демоница провела ей по кругу против часовой стрелки.

– Открыть портал... – Прошептала она едва.

Перед ней открылся портал в форме красной воронки. Взглянув ещё раз на своего питомца, она шагнула в него и оказалась перед огромной пропастью. На противоположном утёсе находилось офисное девятиэтажное здание. Всё небо было окрашено кроваво-красным цветом, а земля была чернее самого лучшего сорта каменного угля. Из многочисленных ям, ущелий и трещин вырывалось адское пламя, тянувшись оранжевыми языками к небу. Само здание было близко к краю пропасти, на дне которой протекала река из магмы.

Демоны добирались до работы как могли: кто-то взлетал на крыльях, чтобы преодолеть пропасть, кто-то выходил из порталов прямо у входа в само здание, кто-то шёл по извилистой дорожке через пропасть. В самом начале дорожка была довольно широкой, но чем ближе подходишь к зданию, то сильнее она сужалась, пока и вовсе по ней мог пройти только один демон. Демоны на низких должностях могут довольствоваться только третьим вариантом, то есть – дорога через пропасть. Очень часто, ближе к концу дорожки образовались пробки и заторы из демонов.

Чисто технически, именно это здание можно считать Адом для грешников. Здесь работали все демоны, а на девятом этаже находились высокопоставленные демоны, их свита, и конечно, начальник всего этого мракобесия – Сатана. Известные «Девять кругов Ада», про которые рассказывал Данте, теперь же всего лишь парк развлечений и музей. Демоны любого возраста и ангелы, которые отправились в отпуск в геену огненную, могли потратить свое время на изучение истории Ада, а также на катание на аттракционах.

Никто не знает (кроме Сатаны), кому принадлежала идея изменения всего принципа работы демонов. До сих пор большинство работников задаются вопросом, что за личность предложила их боссу такую странную задумку, да и вообще, почему она была осуществлена. Единственные факты, которые всем известны: здание началось строится в начале XX века, и в Раю ангелы работают по точно такому же принципу.

Портал за демоницой закрылся, и она направился к офисному зданию. Пока демоница шла до здания, она успела погрузиться в раздумья о предстоящем дне и масштабах работы, но из глубоких дум её выдернул крайне высокий, чуть ли не писклявый голос:

– О, Злизарда! – демоница скривилась, услышав своё имя, ибо тот, кто её позвал, был неприятен ей. Подавив в себе желание, столкнуть источник раздражения в реку, она развернулась к демону. Полностью черные, запутанные в колтуны длинные волосы, красные рога, и маленькие глаза, которые были полны ненависти. Одета демоница была точно так же как и Злизарда, но одежда на ней выглядела крайне грязно, в некоторых местах была даже порвана, а цепь и вовсе отсутствовала. Она самовлюбленно продолжила: – Смотрю, тебя так до сих пор не повысили? Ху–ху–ху! Тебя еще нескоро повысят, в отличии от меня!

Злизарда лишь приподняла бровь, еще раз взглянула на источник своего раздражения и ответила:

– А я вижу, что тебя за твою неряшливость и некомпетентность до сих пор не погнали самыми вонючими тряпками. Можешь рассказать, как ты до сих пор держишься, Илитит?

–Да как ты смеешь меня оскорблять?! – Закричала та в ответ на колкость. – Вот увидишь, меня обязательно повысят!

– В твоих мечтах, дорогуша, – самодовольно прощебетала она и развернулась.

Илитит продолжала кричать всякие оскорбления ей в след, но демоница не обращала внимание на её крики. Побесится, и успокоится, а если и нет, то попытается сделать подлянку, что конечно, у неё, как всегда, не выйдет. Так происходило каждый раз за их долгое и несомненно «приятное» общение друг с другом.

Соперничество двух демониц началось еще в школьное время. Как только в классе появилась Злизарда, Илитит её невзлюбила. Что-то было такое в первой, что раздражало до глубины души вторую. После того, как Злизарда обошла по учебным баллам Илитит, неприятие и раздражение последней переросло в ненависть – так и началась история их противостояния. Илитит старалась постоянно как–то подгадить Злизарде: то сделает ложный донос преподавателям, то подкинет кости в портфель. Чем взрослее становились демоны, тем серьёзней становились подставы. Допустить намеренную ошибку в отчете и свалить на соперницу? Легко! Стащить некоторое количество душ со склада и подкинуть Злизарде? Да запросто!

Но вот только, все эти подлянки всегда вскрывались и учителя утеряли доверие к Илитит. А если она успела ещё что-то подкинуть сопернице, то оставалась в школе после уроков, для разговоров с учителями. На работе всё выходило куда комичнее – никто Илитит за косяки так и не прогнал, хотя за такое хорошо бы уволить. Это явление можно назвать чудом. Возможно, она каким-то хитрым образом выкручивалась из невыгодной ей ситуации.

Злизарда прошла через стеклянные двери. Её встретил довольно просторный холл наполненный демонами. Стены были украшены барельефами, вокруг оных были устроены ниши, внутри которых горели черепа. Демоница прошла к лестнице, минуя толстые колонны, игнорируя лифты. В данный промежуток времени они были перегружены, а добраться по лестнице до нужного отдела было проще и даже быстрее.

Помимо основных девяти этажей было ещё несколько: отдел кадров, отдел бухгалтерии, отдел статистики и учёта, а также «адовые этажи». Многие демоны считали, что первые три отдела в принципе не нужны, и там работают неудачники, но с новым порядком работы эти отделы просто необходимы. «Адовые этажи» представляли с собой длинный коридор с множествами дверями, за каждой из которых находился персональный «Ад» для любого грешника. Демоны не знали точное количество таких этажей, но многие склоняются к тому, что «адовых этажей» столько, сколько нужно для наказания всех грешников.

Демоница прошла несколько пролётов и теперь стояла напротив дверей. Злизарда работала в отделе статистики и учёта. Она была среднестатистическим счетоводом, отвечавшим за количество духовной энергии, крови грешников на складах, а также отчётность прибывших душ с Божьего суда. Она быстрым шагом проходила мимо перегородок, пока не нашла своё рабочее место. Стены перегородок были изрисованы странными узорами и исписаны проклятьями. К столу придвинуто кресло, а на столе красовался компьютер и две огромные стопки бумаг, которые, видимо, придётся Злизарде разобрать. Демоница тяжко вздохнула и собиралась сесть за стол, как вдруг её окликнули:

– Злизарда, вы можете пока что не приступать к бумагам, – деловито начал начальник. Это был демон средних лет в строгом чёрном костюме. Волосы аккуратно уложены и зализаны назад, а рога были крупнее, чем у всех работников отдела. На переносице красовались очки, а в руках он держал планшет-папку. Взглянув ещё раз на своего работника, он продолжил: – Сегодня большой наплыв грешников с Божьего суда, а также сам господин Сатана решил наведаться к нам с проверкой. Поэтому вы немедленно отправляетесь в Чистилище на подсчёт душ.

– Кто сегодня там на подсчёте? – Беспристрастно спросила она, ещё раз взглянув на стопки бумаг.

– Илитит.

– Оу... я лучше займусь разбором документации, – демоница отвернулась от начальника, что бы тот не увидел на её лице отвращение, а потом даже как-то с надеждой в голосе спросила, – может, вы кого-нибудь другого отправите в Чистилище?

– Она, можно так сказать, слёзно просила отправить именно вас. Так что это не обсуждается.

– Поняла... – Сквозь зубы ответила та.

Взяв у начальника папку-планшет, Злизарда отправилась в телепортационную комнату. Благодаря этой комнате демоны отправлялись в Чистилище, и перемещались обратно. Она морально готовилась к тому, что следующие часы работы будут для неё тяжелы. Неизвестно, что Илитит удумала против неё, так что надо быть начеку.

И вот, демоница оказалась в Чистилище. Вокруг всё было серо и светло, стен не было. Конца этому пространства не видать, и казалось, что оно бесконечно. Его взору представилась огромная очередь серых душ, которая медленно продвигалась к чёрной трибуне, за которой находилась два демона. Одним из демонов была Илитит, а второй – Узультр. Он отвечал за отправку грешников в Ад, а также отправлял дела душ обратно наверх, если считал, что они достойны второго шанса.

– О, Зли! – Обрадовался Узультур прибытию демоницы. – Ну, наконец-то! А то тут Илитит плохо справляется с подсчётом!

– Эй! – Возмущенно крикнула она. – Это ты быстро прёшь вперед!

– А ну, помолчи! – Цыкнул на неё демон и вышел из-за трибуны, чтобы поприветствовать Злизарду.

Этот демон был довольно крупный, и даже немного полный. Одет он был в черную тогу, а на голове красовалось три чёрных рога, вместо привычных всем двух. Длинные, красные волосы были заплетены в косу, а та обмотана вокруг шеи. Возможно, причиной трёх рогов являлась своего рода аномалия, а возможно – статус. Он был одним из немногих приближенных Сатаны. Широко расставив свои руки он «поймал» демоницу и обнял со всей силы, что аж Злизарда закряхтела от боли.

– Я сейчас... кгх... – Кряхтела она, надеясь, что любвеобильный демон поймет и отпустит из «смертельных» объятий.

– А, прости, – Узультур отпустил бедолагу и отступил в сторону. – Давно тебя не видел, вот и не сдержался.

– Оно и чувствуется... – Отшутилась она. – Так, что делать?

Демон приобнял Злизарду за плечи и повел к трибуне.

– Смотри, – показал он указательным пальцем на большую стопку из папок с делами грешников, с которой сейчас работала Илитит, – она не успевает вести подсчёт. Чтобы ей не увеличивать работу, ты будешь подсчитывать души с этого момента, пока она разбирается с той стопкой.

– Поняла, – кивнула она, как только они добрались до трибуны. – А сегодня действительно такой большой наплыв, или как обычно начальник преувеличил?

– Ну, как сказать, – Узультур взглянул на очередь, а после на неё, – Божий суд сегодня что-то слишком сильно разошелся. Я даже конца очереди не вижу...

– Хорошо, тогда приступаем? – Злизарда зашла за трибуну и раскрыла папку, доставая оттуда ручку.

– Да.

Как и сказал демон, грешников сегодня было много. У всех в деле стоял вердикт: «В Ад». За всё время работы все трое даже передохнуть толком не могли, а очередь все никак не уменьшалась. За сегодняшний наплыв, Узультур не отправил ни одного дела на пересмотр. Кто-то с демонами сделку заключи, кто-то просто был мерзким и гадким типом, а иногда встречались совсем отморозки. Злизарда была всё это время насторожена, хоть Илитит и не вела себя подозрительно. Она была увлечена подсчётом, и не делала ничего сомнительного. Со временем очередь начала сокращаться, а когда оставалось десять душ, Ультузур произнёс:

– Так... Я не могу уже, я на небольшой перерыв. Злизарда, рассмотри оставшихся, а Илитит – продолжай считать.

– Но... – Возразила демоница. – Ты не боишься, что Сатана завернет сюда, а дела рассматривает и решение принимает счетовод? Тем более, я подобным не занималась.

– Ой, да не заявится он сюда. – Тот отмахнулся и уже вышел из-за трибуны. – Тем более, оставшаяся десятка – сразу все отправляются в Ад. Нагрешили они знатно за свою жизнь.

– Боишься, что не справишься? – Подколола демоницу Илитит, усмехнувшись. Она взглянула на соперницу, а после на демона. – Может, мне тогда рассмотреть души?

– К тебе, у меня доверия нет, – сурово ответил он на предложение той. – Тем более, как ты косячила сегодня... Я лучше это дело доверю Зли. И дождитесь меня, если закончите раньше!

– Хорошо, как скажешь, – в унисон проговорили они, взглянув друг на друга взглядами, полными ненависти.

Узультур скрылся в портале, а демоницы принялись за работу. Злизарда лениво просматривала дела грешников и вовсе расслабилась, забыв про Илитит. Один был жаден и на все готов ради денег, второй завидовал своему лучшему другу, за что и убил его, третий отдался полностью похоти... Все эти души действительно нагрешили, и шанс на исправление давать им было бессмысленно. Вот уже и подходит последняя душа. Это была совсем юная девица. За что же она была отправлена в Ад?

– А где они? – С восторгом в голосе спросила она демоницу, смотря при этом сторонам. – Где они?

– Кто они? – Удивленно переспросила Злизарда душу, смотря на неё, то в дело.

– Где Эндж и Ал? – Пояснила девица и чуть ли не к ней уже не липла с объятиями. – Где они?

Ответа на вопросы так и не последовало, а демоница рукой отодвинула от себя настырную душу.

«Про кого она? – Задумалась та. – Не важно, надо посмотреть дело... Так... Грех: Сделка с демоном Илитит... Ясно... Причина смерти: поскользнулась в луже собственной крови после прочтения высокорейтингового слешного фанфика про... Вау, на что тратят свое время детишки.»

Но из раздумий Злизарду выдернул довольно жуткий и громкий голос:

– ГДЕ ОНИ!? – Вокруг девушки появилась черная аура, в её алых глазах можно было увидеть желание убийство демоницы. В руке она держала меч, неизвестно откуда взявшийся у неё. – ГДЕ МОИ ОБЕЩАННЫЕ ЭНДЖ И АЛ?!

– Какого?! – Крайне удивлённая Злизарда отложила дело в сторону, смотря на душу, а после взглянула на Илитит... точнее на пустое место, где та должна была быть сейчас. – Сбежала?! Вот же...

Девица прыгнула на неё, занося меч для удара в воздухе, но Злизарда ловко отскочила в сторону, избегая удара. Девушка разломила трибуну на две ровные половины, а дела упали на пол в хаотичном порядке. Сложив все факты, демоница поняла, что Илитит решила таким образом избавиться от извечной соперницы. Теперь та пыталась связаться с Узультуром с помощью телепатии:

– Узультур! Узультур, ты где, чёрт возьми!? – На её клич он не откликнулся. – Чёрт! Блокирующие чары успела наложить перед побегом?!

Душа же не теряла времени – она неслась на Злизарду, выставив меч вперед, намереваясь проткнуть демоницу. Она кое-как увернулась от атаки, но всё-таки её задело. Ткань рубахи на правом плече порвана, а на коже красовался свежий порез.

«Чёрт! Если не принять меры, она меня убьет! – Пронеслась шальная мысль в голове. – Надо что-то делать!»

– ГДЕ ОНИ!? – Опять вопросила девица у Злизарды и побежала на неё, собираясь атаковать. Она занесла меч за голову. – ОНА ОБЕЩАЛА, ЧТО ПОСЛЕ СМЕРТИ Я ИХ УВИЖУ!

«Это родео с бешеной душой невозможно дальше продолжать!» – Пришла к такому выводу демоница и схватилась за цепь на плече.

– И пусть дрожит земля! И пусть сохнут моря! И пусть солнце сгорит дотла! Дай мне силу, Сатана! – Проговорила заклинание она и дёрнула цепь, тем самым сняв её с руки. Звенья цепи начали светиться красным цветом. – Снятие ограничения «666»! Трансформирусь!..

... В отделе статистики и учёта все были на ушах, ведь к ним с проверкой нагрянул Сатана. Демоны перешёптывались и старательно делали вид, что работают. Даже те, кто уже выполнил свой дневной план. Начальник отдела что-то говорил и показывал какие-то бумажки из своей папки.

Дверь телепортационной комнаты хлопнула и оттуда вышла довольная Илитит. Настроение её улучшилась, ведь работу она закончила, так ещё и умудрилась избавиться от соперницы. Она направилась к своему рабочему месту, надеясь, что не наткнётся на начальника. А если и наткнётся, не отправит же он её обратно, если она сделала свою работу? Почти дойдя до нужного места, Илитит уже предвкушала будущее повышение, но...

– Кхе-кхе, – громко закашлял начальник. Рядом с ним стоял и Сатана. Это был статный демон. Чёрная бородка, коротко подстриженные волосы и завитушка, упавшая на лоб. Красавец, за которого мечтали выйти замуж все демоницы. Дорогой и шикарный бордовый костюм-тройка контрастировал с чёрной рубахой, верхние пуговицы были расстегнуты. Он без интереса смотрел на работницу, а демон продолжил: – Илитит, почему вы сейчас не в Чистилище?

– А... – Растерялась поначалу демоница, взглянув на Сатану, и собравшись с мыслями, ответила: – Я уже закончила. Все души были подсчитаны.

– Хм... – Подозрительно потёр начальник подбородок. – А где тогда Злизарда? Мы только что прошли мимо её стола, и что-то там её не наблюдалось.

– А она решила помочь Узультуру отнести дела, – более уверено ответила она.

– Невозможно, Узультур меня предупредил о перерыве. – Уже вмешался в разговор Сатана. – И тем более, вы должны были ожидать его возвращения, да и он не мне не сказал, что возвраща...

Не смог продолжить он. Сатана почувствовал резкий выплеск незнакомой ему силы и энергии из Чистилища.

– Вы оба, – скомандовал он Илитит и начальнику, – со мной в Чистилище. Живо!

Повинуясь приказу, демоны встали позади него. Тот открыл портал и прошел в него. За ним же и последовали Илитит и начальник. Перед их взором предстала крайне интересная картина: трибуна разрублена, папки раскинуты в разные стороны, а душа и демоница сражаются между собой.

Душа уже вся полностью почернела и яростно кричала, а Злизарда в неограниченной форме отражала её атаки. Поймав момент, она схватилась сильнее за свой черно-красный меч, напоминающий чем-то большую бритву, и проткнула остриём девицу. Та вскрикнула от боли и выронила из рук меч.

– УСМИРИСЬ! – Прокричала заклинание демоница, и сильнее воткнула в девицу меч.

Чернота из души начала исчезать, и вскоре та стала серого цвета и упала на пол без сознания. Злизарда ногой пнула меч подальше от девушки и начала принимать свою обычную форму.

– Что тут произошло?! – Шокировано спросил Сатана, глядя то на душу, то на тяжело дышавшую демоницу.

– Илитит... – Сглотнула она. – Заключила сделку с этой... сумасшедшей... и возможно, подстроила её смерть... – Теперь громко сглотнула и виновница за этот инцидент. – Как только очередь дошла... до неё... под шумок сбежала и оставила меня тут... Наложив при этом заклятие глушения...

– Это не правда! – Начала оправдываться Илитит, надеясь, что и в этот раз всё пойдет по плану.

– Илитит, помолчите! – Заткнул её начальник. – С вами у меня будет отдельный разговор!

Та лишь умолкла и понуро опустила голову, представляя, что с ней теперь сделают.

– Нужно проверить память Илитит... – Злизарда глубоко вздохнула и прикрыла глаза. – И решить, что делать с этой девушкой. Она была затащена сюда обманом...

– Этим займусь я, – спокойно проговорил Сатана, подходя ближе к душе и демону, – а вы, Злизарда, отправляетесь домой. Вам нужно отдохнуть.

– Но надо дождать.... – Не успела возразить демоница, как уже оказалась в своей комнате. Сатана мгновенно телепортировал её домой. – ...ся.

Посмотрев в стену ещё пару минут, она подошла к Галидазе. Злизарда ласково гладила массу, а та лишь приветственно булькала.

– Накормить? – Спросила хозяйка питомца и услышала писк в ответ.

Она накормила массу, а после рухнула на кровать без сил. Как только голова коснулась подушки, демоница уснула. Сегодня был действительно тяжелый день, полон адской работёнкой.

Следующее утро на работе началось с неожиданностей: Злизарду, как оказалось, повысили и перевели работать в Чистилище. Она теперь точно так же рассматривала дела грешников вместе с Узультуром. Илитит была всё-таки уволена, но не изгнана. Начальнику отдела надоели постоянные пакости и косяки от неё. У демоницы есть шанс искупиться и вернуться, но воспользуется ли она им? Интересный вопрос, на который нет ответа. Дело девушки, с которой заключила сделку с Илитит, после небольшого расследования было направлено на пересмотр. Итог пересмотра дела не был известен Злизарде, но среди грешников девицу она не наблюдала, и смело предположила, что душе был дан второй шанс. Сатана же вернулся на свой девятый этаж. Он продолжал наблюдать за работой демонов, и отмечать наиболее выдающихся.

Что же ждёт Злизарду дальше? Неизвестно, но остается надеется, что хорошее и светлое будущее.


End file.
